During shower construction and renovation projects, flood tests are commonly performed to analyze the durability of a drain's waterproof features and to ensure that no damage is done to the structure due to water leakage. During flood testing, a shower drain pipe is plugged and water is allowed to sit at a depth of 2-4 inches for 24-72 hours. The water height at the beginning and end of the test is then measured and any substantial differences in depth are indications of a leak. Typically, the shower drain is plugged using an inflatable ball connected to an access chain. In use, the ball is inflated to plug the drain and is dislodged at the end of the test by pulling the chain. However, when the water level is high, the user must put his hand in the standing water to access the chain at the end of the test. The inflatable ball design also requires the water depth to be recorded on the surface of a shower, which can be easily disturbed or removed. Further, the inflatable ball requires an external pump for inflation during use.
Moreover, during drain replacement projects, to seat the drain pipe properly, current methods require pushing up from a crawl space or removing a portion of the ceiling from the floor below. Such methods are time-consuming and typically require more than one person.
It would therefore be beneficial to provide a device that overcomes the shortcomings of the prior art.